


上车吧您内

by krokodee



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krokodee/pseuds/krokodee





	上车吧您内

车子飞出一个危险的S形弧线，堪堪停靠在路边。几乎同时后座里扔出两个巨型小孩，车门随即“嘭”地关上。垠尚忍住想逃跑的冲动拉着豆馅的手，眼睁睁地看着车子像变形金刚一样猛地震动两下，后车窗摇下来一条缝，露出原本应该呆在驾驶座的承衍哥的眼睛凑上来：“你们俩自己打车回去没问题吧？到家发个消息！”

“我会好好带豆馅回宿舍的，但是哥你真的没关系吗……”

“不能再开窗了，你们自己小心点！”

“但是哥……”

“我没关系！垠尚你记得——”

车窗彻底关上了。那股令人想逃跑的威胁的气息终于被完全阻隔，承衍的最后一句话也被关在狭小的车厢里，准确地说，是被金宇硕堵回了嘴里。曹承衍毫无防备，条件反射地要开口制止，本来抵在他唇上舔舐的舌尖立马乘虚而入，撬开他的牙关，探进口腔里去勾他的舌。车窗上贴了防窥膜，只能隐约看到后座上两个黑影重叠在一起。金宇硕此时异常黏人，曹承衍刚为了躲他滚到了后座，他马上也跟着从副驾驶钻了过来，刚好挤进曹承衍两腿之间，一手摁住曹承衍的脖颈，空出的一只手很急躁地在胸腹到处乱摸。金宇硕看着瘦，手上力气大得惊人，曹承衍七手八脚地挣扎不开，一时猜不准自己最后是会被亲晕还是掐晕。幸好alpha再怎么发情也还是需要呼吸的人类，嘴唇重获自由的那瞬间，曹承衍来不及把气喘匀就尽力地大声喊道:“B！...宇硕，宇硕尼你振作一点，我，B...啊，哈...哈啊”  
金宇硕顺着下巴啃到他的脖颈，现在像含着颗糖果一样吸吮着他的喉结。曹承衍气得在心里狂喊，A！什么反人类设定的A！说发情就发情，前一秒还同你言笑晏晏，下一秒就开始狂甩嘴唇。  
明明是一次很普通的休息日采购，只是因为常去的便利店里道贤最爱喝的那种香蕉牛奶卖完了，才稍微开车到远一点的超市来，怎么就突然发情！曹承衍回想着今天的这一切，只能怪自己出门前没看黄历。他自己是个Beta，对Alpha的气息甚至没有后座两个尚未分化的未成年来得敏感，红绿灯路口金宇硕一把抓住他胳膊的时候，他第一反应还以为是发烧了——金宇硕烫得惊人，但理智尚存，“前面右转，”他低着头，只对曹承衍露出一个毛茸茸的发顶，低沉的声音里有一丝沙哑，似乎是在极力忍耐，“小孩放出去。”曹承衍龇牙咧嘴地甩开手臂上的手型钳子时终于意识到发生了什么，他强做镇定还是忍不住高了八度，“不会吧？金宇硕你这两天不是安全期吗？”“快点开！”

B真的没B权，真的。此刻曹承衍就想把这句话抄写个1027遍，贴在脑门上出去游行。他之前也遇到过alpha朋友在夜店里突然发情的状况，自认为算是有经验者，勉强可以对付的。但是之前的那些A朋A友们飙起信息素来都只把他这个beta当空气，现在这个怎么会这样纠缠不息咬住不放！“嘶——呀宇硕你轻，不是，清醒一点！”他今天穿的很简单随意，上身只有一件棉T，被金宇硕整件撩起来卡在腋下，猝不及防的暴露中曹承衍还下意识收了个腹。金宇硕放开他的喉结，转而开始舔咬他的乳尖，太过刺激的刺痛感让曹承衍下腹一紧，不自主地往前挺胸，上半身拱成了一张弓。金宇硕烫得像着了火的手一只抚上他的另一边揉捻，一只顺着他后腰的沟壑就果断地往他身后探去。不是！曹承衍在心里抱头，B虽然没有信息素！但是B也会doi也会有反应的好吗你不要再亲了！  
“宇硕啊……”曹承衍尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，“你稍微忍一忍，副驾那个储物盒里有临时抑制剂，你忍一下我去给你——呀！”车子停靠的小巷比较偏僻，这时日头西沉，没人注意到路边这辆镀上了红霞的车不正常地晃了晃。金宇硕不知道受了什么刺激，突然发难，两手勾着曹承衍的膝弯一捞就把人放倒在后座上，两条腿一边搭上后排椅背一边架在自己肩上。曹承衍下身是件日常的休闲短裤，躺下时由于重力和挣扎，已经几乎褪到了大腿根部，此时从金宇硕的角度甚至能看到隐约的深色内裤边。趁着曹承衍还在晕头转向，他直接顺着大腿根部把手伸了进去，撬开内裤边，准确地掌握住重点部位。“呀！——金宇硕！”

我有关系，垠尚呐，哥后悔了，哥有关系很有关系！曹承衍还试图往前座移动，被金宇硕捏住重点部位一用力，疼的他立刻缴械投降。最令人害怕的是，在这种折磨里，他悲伤地感觉到，自己的小小曹竟然还是坚强地有了苏醒的迹象。曹承衍两手推着金宇硕的肩——太令人悲伤了，哪怕是这种性命攸关的时候他还不忍心对着金宇硕的发型下手，犹豫了一下还是艰难地推着金宇硕的肩——做最后抵抗。“宇硕呐，”他努力表现出恳切感，但是说着说着不可抑制地悲从中来，“我是beta啊，宇硕……但是我是做top的啊！宇硕啊！啊！”

“哦？”

总算开口说话了宇硕你你怎么哑成这样了不过哦？是什么意思你清醒了没有啊啊啊啊啊——“那就是这里被人碰过了，”曹承衍下身突然受袭，金宇硕的手从前面绕到后面，狠狠捏了一把他的臀肉，从里面把他的短裤连同他宝贵的底裤一起拉了下来。“那这里，是第一次。”靠靠靠靠靠！曹承衍欲哭无泪，有什么东西进来了啊妈妈，他紧张得括约肌狂缩。金宇硕只是伸进了一个指节，就被夹得进退维谷。低低的笑声从曹承衍头顶传来，两根手指撬开他的嘴，“舔”。言简意赅。曹承衍鬼使神差地就听了他的话，乖乖地任那两根指头在自己口腔翻搅，这时进入他体内的异物突然退了出去，他听到翻找的声音，然后后穴一凉——“唔唔唔唔！”金宇硕似乎很满意他瞪大眼睛的惊恐反应，压下身来咬他薄薄耳垂，“护手霜”，他边咬边说。曹承衍感觉耳朵上每一根绒毛都立正敬礼，仿佛能听到血小板在血管里飞跃而去。随着金宇硕下压的动作他整个人被压成一个大大的M形，初经人事的后穴从两瓣臀肉里露出，上面还插着护手霜的铁皮管，颤颤巍巍地发着抖。不是……你都用护手霜了你还让我舔什么啊！护手霜可以吗啊呜呜呜——

“不要再分心了。”什么东西又进来了！“待会儿会很辛苦的。”我已经很辛苦了切拜我只是一个无辜的beta为什么要承担这些，啊…啊又有东西，金宇硕你把拳头伸进来了吗好涨呜呜呜，等，等等一下你不要动啊！呜呜我要萎掉了！  
“…只是两根手指…”后穴里的护手霜被手指挤出来，又混合着前面勃起流出的前列腺液被捅回甬道，里面潮湿又柔软。“抱歉。”抱歉什……呃啊啊啊啊啊——

不用看他也知道自己下面已经裂开了，他开始后悔自己看过“1000度烧红的柱子捅一切”视频，现下这个视频系列在他脑海里反复播放。“放松一点。”声音听起来很不满意，曹承衍的屁股啪啪啪挨了巴掌，鲜红的指印挂在白皙的肌肤上。金宇硕再次俯身含住他的唇，同时下身挺动，1000度整根没入。曹承衍像退潮时沙滩上的鱼一样弹了起来，无处用力的手徒劳地在金宇硕背上抓挠，才发现金宇硕连卫衣都没脱，只解开了腰带放出努力工作的性器，而他自己已经几乎一丝不挂了。这个羞耻的认知在他本来就混沌成一锅粥的脑子里又加了一把柴，几乎烧得他神志不清。下身挺动的速度迅速加快，异物贯穿感太过强烈以至于有顶到内脏的错觉，曹承衍又开始胡乱而无用地挣扎。车厢里的温度持续升高，两人的喘息呻吟声全数被吞进交缠的唇舌之间，只剩下水声和肉体碰撞声。曹承衍的头紧紧抵在车门上，随着下身的撞击一下一下往前顶得他直发晕，金宇硕松开他的唇的同时，他难以承受地向后仰起了头，修长脖颈上吻痕氤氲成粉红色。迷迷糊糊地，奔跑的瞪羚被叼住后颈，那里是beta的腺体，薄薄的一片皮肤被大力吸咬到刺痛，曹承衍朦胧中听到很凶狠的巫师念咒，用金宇硕的声音：“骗人……为什么骗人？我闻到你了……红色小狐狸，我闻到你的奶味了。”接着什么温热湿润的东西在他脸上摩挲，是和下身猛烈的撞击不同的温柔，“不要哭了……眼泪好多，承衍呐，上面下面都湿湿成这样怎么行，不要哭了……下面好紧……帮你把生殖腔操开好不好？不要哭了，很快就会饱了，承衍给我生个宝宝吧。”  
彻底失去意识以前曹承衍产生一个恐怖的想法，原来这才是alpha发情时的样子，之前疯成那样居然还是在克制着吗。

\-----------------------------------------

醒来的时候，已经完全是黑夜了。路灯在车窗上绽开一个小小烟花。

曹承衍没起身，眯着眼先观察周围情况。只是稍稍一点动弹，都能感觉到后腰像折过一般的酸麻。我的天呐，曹承衍在心里默默流泪猫猫头，被做晕过去就算了，做晕了又被操醒，操醒了又被做晕。他还记得自己隐约担心过自己凄惨的叫唤会引来路人报案，以及金宇硕不顾他的惨叫就着两个人连在一起的状态快乐地换了好几个姿势，甚至在他快高潮的时候掐着根部禁止射精，逼着他讲了好多乱七八糟不堪入耳的话，一会儿喊哥一会儿喊爹，又认了当妈又认了当儿子，最后还是掐着他不放：“承衍再等我一下，等我一起……曹承衍，叫我的名字，现在。”  
你谁啊你哥你爹你孩子他爸。  
天呐。都想起来了。全都射到里面了。我不会真的怀孕吧。

曹承衍觉得立刻就会有这个想法的自己，才是真的坏掉了。

“醒了就不要装睡啦，你感觉怎么……又哭了？”  
曹承衍胡乱擦着脸，“没有……没有哭，我搓眼屎而已。”然而悲伤的眼泪停不下来。金宇硕从前座钻过来，蹲在他面前，又伸手给他擦眼泪。曹承衍满心的吐槽委屈，但是对着这张脸，又一句重话说不出来。他最终泪水涟涟地对金宇硕说：“你没事了吧？腰没受伤吧？”

金宇硕愣了一下，似乎是没料到他会是这个反应。接着扑哧笑喷，“来吧，你先试试坐起来。”他拿了个抱枕垫着，把曹承衍扶了起来。“现在去哪？”他本意是觉得时间差不多，想问曹承衍要不要去吃点什么，没想到曹承衍垂着眼哼哼唧唧地说：“这么晚了，肛肠科早就关门了吧……还是明天请假去挂个号。”  
“……哈？”  
金宇硕又想笑，马上反应过来是一件严肃的不能笑的话题。“没有事的。”对上对面怀疑的目光，他又重复道，“没有事的。我给你穿衣服的时候仔细检查过了。”  
曹承衍一点不想知道他是怎么“检查”的。不过坐起来之后，下半身的不适感的确没有自己想象的那么严重。他长吁一口气，只听金宇硕在边上说：“还好吧？不用太担心，我技术很好的。”

这个金宇硕真的是……曹承衍气哼哼：“我技术也很好的啊，要不然下次我来好啦！”  
“……嗯？下次？”金宇硕挑眉。  
“……”我不知道，我没听见。刚有人说话？

“说实话，你觊觎我很久了吧承衍？”  
“……？”……你看出来了？  
“你是不是就看上我的脸了？还仗着自己是beta，我不会往那个方向想，你就放心胡来，连编舞里都这勾一下那勾一下？”  
“…………？等下，哪里不对的样子。你等一下……”  
“哦。还有今天，你知道我是安全期吧，只是和你坐了一刻钟的车而已，就发情了。这种情况只有一种可能……你是个装B的O？”  
曹承衍从抱枕上弹起来了：“哦靠…撞到头了，不是，真是天老爷那么大的误会！我铁血纯B！”

“哦。还有一种可能。”金宇硕慢条斯理，盯着曹承衍的眼睛，“如果alpha和beta的适配度极高，也是有可能被诱导假性发情的。”

车厢里陷入了长久的沉默。  
两人盯着对看。  
终于金宇硕率先开口：“所以你觉得——”  
“——我觉得不如我们先回宿舍吧，这会儿车里味道散的差不多了，我来开车。”

夜里的霓虹光快速闪过。这也太玄幻了，曹承衍想，怎么还是我开车？他余光瞟一眼副驾驶上的人，突然有点ptsd。金宇硕也不玩手机，正在低头专注扣手，看起来漂漂亮亮小小一只，曹承衍甚至不太能把他和下午那个让他哭爹喊娘的人联系到一起。

“我真闻见你信息素的味道了。”  
得嘞，联系上了。  
“火红的没断奶的小狐狸味儿。”  
曹承衍一时搞不清他是不是开玩笑。忍了忍没忍住，他还是问了，“那你的信息素是什么味道的？”  
“刚下过雨小苍兰开花前的森林味。”  
！太复杂了吧。曹承衍说，那还真是很难想象。不过听起来挺好闻的。听了这话的金宇硕趁着红绿灯凑过来扒着曹承衍的肩膀，想闻的话我有个办法，你要试试吗。

“互相标记的话，就能闻到彼此的信息素了哦。”


End file.
